galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
The Galavant Showcase
The Galavant Showcase was an hour-long live event held at the Sayers Club in Los Angeles on December 8, 2014,Broadway World: Special Coverage: An Inside Look at ABC's Irreverent New Musical Comedy Series, GALAVANT which was intended to boost interest in the show. The evening's festivities were filmed and released as a series of promotional video clips. Emceed by creator Dan Fogelman, many cast and crew members were on hand to perform songs and discuss the series. In addition to live performances, several clips of the show's musical numbers were presented for the first time. At this point, the songs still included composer Alan Menken's temporary musical demo tracks (which were replaced with full orchestration prior to airing) and some of the vocal takes were completely different. None of the additional verses featured on the soundtrack were included. Videos The evening was professionally shot and video clips began surfacing on a myriad of internet sites on December 22, 2014. Confusingly, only two of the videos included "Galavant Showcase" in the title and none of them were numbered or arranged to preserve continuity. There were nine clips which totaled 42 minutes (the live audience also viewed the complete Pilot, which rounded out the hour and pushed it slightly over). Most of the clips flow together seamlessly when viewed in order, but there seem to be a few brief moments which were trimmed out. The videos were made available on ABC.com, Hulu, TV.com, AOL and a vast array of other sites, though two clips ("In Loving Memory of Vinnie Jones" and "Galavant Showcase: Love Is Strange") were not as widely distributed as the others. Below are brief descriptions of each of the clips, arranged in sequential order. The Galavant Showcase Begins Creator Dan Fogelman introduces lyricist Glenn Slater and composer Alan Menken, and they soon are joined by Ben Presley (Jester). Fogelman briefly discusses how Presley got the job before Presley and Menken perform an excerpt of the opening "''Galavant''" song. Directly following this segment, the audience viewed the Pilot. How Things Fall Apart in a Song All of the cast members are brought out, introduced to the audience, and soon Joshua Sasse (Galavant), Karen David (Isabella) and Luke Youngblood (Sid) are brought to the stage discuss and sing a portion of "''Togetherness''" with Menken before the full scene from Comedy Gold is played. There are a few glaring vocal differences between this and the broadcast version, most notably as the song climaxes and the characters blend "as one." This Is The Worst Thing Ever! Mallory Jansen (Madalena) and Timothy Omundson (King Richard) join Fogelman, Slater and Menken to discuss and perform an excerpt of "''Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever''." Both actors also discuss how they became familiar with Menken's work for Disney. The full musical number from Joust Friends is then featured. In Loving Memory of Vinnie Jones Vinnie Jones (Gareth) hits the stage and briefly discusses accepting the role and being banned from Virgin Airlines before they play a highlight reel of his scenes, which Fogelman commented felt "a little bit like an In Memoriam." The reel ends with an excerpt of Richard and Gareth singing "''Goodnight My Friend''/reprise" from It's All in the Executions. Around 26 seconds into this clip, something appears to have been removed. Jones holds the microphone to his face when it abruptly changes to a long-shot where he's got the mic in his lap. Ricky Gervaise Takes Us on a Magic Ride Fogelman and the songwriters discuss the genesis of their mini-rock-opera "''A Day in Richard's Life''" and then the opening of the clip from Dungeons and Dragon Lady is featured. They altered the end of the sequence to include Xanax following Chef and Richard through the magic door. Surprise Weird Al Yankovic Appearance The lights dim, a group of monks come out chanting a hymnal and it's soon revealed that they're led by "Weird Al" Yankovic, who then breaks into a live performance of "Hey, Hey, We're the Monks" from Completely Mad...Alena. The scene abruptly fades at the end of the song with Yankovic shrouding himself in his hood, and he didn't return to discuss the show after his performance. Evil Narcissism in 11-part Harmony Mallory Jansen discusses "No One But You" from Completely Mad...Alena, and Luke Youngblood gave some additional insight into her maddeningly extensive rehearsal of the song before the clip is featured. With the low temp music, the harmonies are especially clear and Madalena's cheering mirror images are more audible at the very end. This clip is a tad jarring, as it doesn't seamlessly flow with the two that videos that bookend it (though presumably they merely omitted people exiting and entering the stage). Galavant Showcase: Love Is Strange Joshua Sasse and Karen David perform "''Love is Strange''" live and then the clip from Dungeons and Dragon Lady is featured. The music is barely audible in the clip, and they utilized Sasse's complete on-location performance (which was mixed with his more polished studio recording in the final cut of the episode). This is the only video besides the first to include "Galavant Showcase" in the title. The Soundtrack to Your Childhood Alan Menken performs a medley of songs from his Disney films, and then he's joined by the entire cast, who perform the "''Galavant Wrap-Up''." Menken's medley includes "Friend Like Me" (from "Aladdin"), "Under the Sea" (from "The Little Mermaid"), "Beauty and the Beast," "That's How You Know" (from "Enchanted"), "Be Our Guest" (from "Beauty and the Beast"), "Colors of the Wind" (from "Pocahontas"), "King of New York" (from "Newsies"), "I See the Light" (from "Tangled"), "Go the Distance" (from "Hercules"), "Part of Your World" (from "The Little Mermaid") and "A Whole New World" (from "Aladdin"). Luke Youngblood is seen singing along to "Go the Distance" and has frequently cited "Hercules" as his favorite Disney film. Presumably, after this clip ends, cast and crew gathered on stage to take bows and pose for a photo-op (pictured above). Appearances By *Dan Fogelman *Glenn Slater *Alan Menken *Ben Presley *Joshua Sasse *Karen David *Luke Youngblood *Mallory Jansen *Timothy Omundson *Vinnie Jones *"Weird Al" Yankovic Live Performances *Galavant *Togetherness *Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever *Hey, Hey, We're the Monks *Love is Strange *Galavant (End Reprise) Gallery Galavant Showcase 00 Alan Menken Glenn Slater and Dan Fogelman.jpg Galavant Showcase 01 Glenn Slater and Dan Fogelman.jpg Galavant Showcase 02 Alan Menken.jpg Galavant Showcase 03 Alan Menken, Ben Presley and Glenn Slater.jpg Galavant Showcase 04 Alan Menken, Ben Presley and Glenn Slater.jpg Galavant Showcase 05 Dan Fogelman, Joshua Sasse, Karen David, Luke Youngblood.jpg Galavant Showcase 06 Joshua Sasse.jpg Galavant Showcase 07 Karen David.jpg Galavant Showcase 08 Luke Youngblood.jpg Galavant Showcase 09 Joshua Sasse, Karen David, Luke Youngblood.jpg Galavant Showcase 10 Mallory Jansen Timothy Omundson.jpg Galavant Showcase 11 Mallory Jansen Timothy Omundson.jpg Galavant Showcase 12 Josh Sasse, Ben Presley, Vinnie Jones, Tim Omundson, Mallory Jansen, Karen David.jpg Galavant Showcase 13 Glenn Slater, Dan Fogelman, Vinnie Jones.jpg Galavant Showcase 14 Vinnie Jones.jpg Galavant Showcase 15 Alan Menken Dan Fogelman.jpg Galavant Showcase 16 Weird Al Yankovic.jpg Galavant Showcase 17 Weird Al Yankovic and The Monks.jpg Galavant Showcase 18 Mallory Jansen.jpg Galavant Showcase 19 Karen David Joshua Sasse.jpg Galavant Showcase 20 Karen David Joshua Sasse.jpg Galavant Showcase 21 Dan Fogelman.jpg Galavant Showcase 22 Alan Menken.jpg Galavant Showcase 23 Cast.jpg Galavant Showcase 24 Alan Menken.jpg Galavant Showcase 25 Vinnie Jones.jpg Galavant Showcase 26 Cast.jpg Galavant Showcase 27 Ben Presley.jpg Galavant Showcase 28 Cast.jpg Galavant Showcase 29 Cast.jpg References External Links *ABC *imdb Category:Episodes Category:Promotion